Upchuck (Earth-68)
This is the version of Upchuck that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. 'Upchuck '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample(s) of a Gourmand (both ''Perk ''and ''Murk) from the planet Peptos XI. Appearance Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face. He also has a green tail. Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and green. He also has whisker like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In John Smith 10, only Murk Upchuck was used, until Omniverse. John learned about the different kinds of Upchuck, and now can turn into both forms. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Upchuck. Weaknesses Same as canon Upchuck. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Upchuck is unlocked by Xylene who enters a combination into the Omnitrix. By John * The Visitor (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Retribution * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Kevin * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) * Chip Off the Block * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * Breakout (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Attack of the Clones * Traitor (unintentional transformation; desired alien was Chromastone) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * We are! (first re-appearance) * Trapped (John Smith 10) * Fitting In By Dactyl * Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By Vilgax * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Ancient Times * Knighthood (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) * Live Life Spacewalker * Battle of the Mind (in John's mind) * Go! Part 2 (first re-appearance) * Nibelung Valesti Part 1 Kingdom Hearts * Deep Jungle (first re-appearance) * 100 Acre Wood Omniverse * Tummy Trouble (John Smith 10) (Murk and Perk forms) (first re-appearance) * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Mutant Battle Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Upchuck is used by Ben 10. By Ben * Vilgax's Power (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Upchuck is used by Kingdom Hearts characters. By Kairi * Fading into Darkness (unintentional transformation; intended alien was XLR8) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Upchuck first appears as an enemy in the Northern Crater. In Wild * Down, Down, Down By John * On the Hunt (JSXFF) Dimension 40 Upchuck is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not appearing, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 0 This version of Merk Upchuck is used by GIR, wielding cyan eyes and Omnitrix color. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot Dimension 222 (Twin Diaries) Upchuck is an alien used by Teresa. * Twin Diaries Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Upchuck is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By GIR * Love is Strange By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Jane See also * Gold Chuck * Big Chuck (Earth-68) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:Gourmands